Hero Spell
Hero Spells, or Ultimate Spells are the third major spell in Kingdom Rush: Origins and Kingdom Rush: Vengeance. The spell has different effects depending on the hero that is currently in use by the player, resulting in varying cool-down times. Though the Hero Spell can be upgraded in the Hero Room just like any other skill, it can be used immediately in a level without any upgrades. This means each spell has four levels of strength; the initial base plus three additional upgrades. Kingdom Rush: Origins * ARROW STORM **Blankets a wide area with a volley of 14/17/21/25 arrows, each dealing 24/31/42/60 True Damage.(Cooldown: 40 seconds) * ELEMENTAL STORM **Summons an elemental tornado that slows and freezes enemies, shoots lightning and deals 150/210/320/500 area True Damage over 5/6/8/10 seconds. (Cooldown: 80 seconds) * FAERY DUST **A quick spell that stuns all enemies in an area for 2/3/4.5/6 seconds. (Cooldown: 25 seconds) * CHANGELING **Transfigures up to 2/4/6/8 enemies into allied fighting Ragdolls for 10 seconds. (Cooldown: 60 seconds) * HEAVENLY CHAOS **A 50/50 chance to summon Fallen Angels or a rain of fire dealing 300/400/800/1200 True Damage (Fallen Angels) or 440/880/1320/1760 True Damage (Rain of Fire). (Cooldown: 50 seconds) * VINDICATOR **Slays any single target. Deals 500/1000/1500/2000 True Damage to bosses. (Cooldown: 120/100/70/50 seconds) * SWORN DEFENDERS **Calls 2/3/4/5 members of the Kingsguard to aid him for 25 seconds in battling the hordes of evil. (Cooldown: 60 seconds) * PANDAEMONIUM **Calls 2/4/5/6 panda warriors that quickly attack enemies, each dealing 80/120/160/180 True Damage. (Cooldown: 30 seconds) * FATE SEALED **Does 240/340/520/700 True Damage in 5 secs to its target. Explodes dealing 100/200/250/300 area True Damage if killed. (Cooldown: 30 seconds) * DARK PACT **Summons a mighty demon to fight enemies for 30 seconds, dealing 30-50/50-90/65-115/80-130 True Damage on every attack. (Cooldown: 120 seconds) * SAPPHIRE FANGS **Summons sharp spikes over a wide area dealing 300/400/800/1200 True Damage distributed among enemies. (Cooldown: 45 seconds) * NATURE'S WRATH **Densely covers a wide area with 6/9/12/15 spiked vines, each dealing 30/40/50/60 area True Damage. Stuns enemies struck by it for 1 second. (Cooldown: 40 seconds) * GUARDIAN LIONS **Summons 2/3/4/5 Guardian Lions, each dealing 64/96/112/128 True Damage and disabling their target for 3 seconds. Deals 150/200/350/500 True Damage each to bosses. (Cooldown: 45 seconds) * EMBER STORM **Sets an explosive egg that deals 20-65/55-105/120-220/200-400 area damage. (Cooldown: 18 seconds) * PEWPEW DRONES **Calls 4 drones that attack enemies dealing 64/128/192/256 damage for 8 seconds. (Cooldown: 40 seconds) * DRAGON RAGE **Calls 3 dragonlings that ignite the path, dealing 60/90/150/210 area True Damage each over 6 seconds. (Cooldown: 40 seconds) Kingdom Rush: Vengeance * ENTER THE WARMONGERS **Calls a pair of trained warmongers to aid Veruk for 10 seconds in the battlefield. (Cooldown: 40 seconds) * TOXIC RAIN **Shoots 12 arrows that poison all affected enemies, each dealing 10/15/30/50 True Damage in a small area (area: 90) for 2 seconds. (Cooldown: 50 seconds) * SEAL OF ISOLATION **Moves a group of enemies (max 10) back. Further upgrades increase the distance (15/25/35/45 nodes) and reduce the cooldown. (Cooldown: 30/27/24/20 seconds) * BEAST FORM **Margosa turns into a beast thirsty for blood. (Cooldown: 50 seconds) * ROTTEN BODYGUARD **Summons a Zombie Behemoth that deals area True Damage and fights for 15 seconds. (Cooldown: 60 seconds) * BOMBAGGEDON **Tosses a box on the road, 3/5/7/9 bombs will walk through it, dealing 80/120/170/200 physical damage each to enemies on impact. (Cooldown: 70 seconds) * ICE ZONE **Creates a zone full of ice, slowing enemies by 15%/30%/40%/60% of their speed for 5 seconds and dealing 15/30/150/260 physical damage. (Cooldown: 55 seconds) * TERROR FROM THE DEEP **Summons Kraken for 8 seconds, which deals 6/10/20/30 physical damage per 0.5 second to all affected enemies inside the area. (Cooldown: 40 seconds) * CALL OF THE VALKYRIE **Calls a plane that tosses a napalm bomb on the road, burning enemies up to 40/60/140/240 damage (2/3/7/12 damage per 0.2 second). (Cooldown: 60 seconds) * GLACIAL STORM **Freezes all enemies on the stage for 3/4/8/12 seconds. (Cooldown: 55 seconds) * ERUPTION **Rains magma and volcanic rocks from the sky, killing all enemies in an area. (Cooldown: 120/110/100/90 seconds) * HELLFIRE SHOCKWAVE **Summons a rain of fire, dealing 25/60/120/180 damage (1/3/6/9 True Damage per 0.2 second) over 4 seconds to all enemies on the stage. (Cooldown: 70 seconds) Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Spells Category:Heroes